Important Dates
This a page of the timeline of the Earth & the universe Statistics Solar System *Location: Center of the Universe *Age: 6 billion years *Formation: Collection of stellar materials such as gas, dust & rock Earth *Location: Third from the Sun *Age: 4.6 billion years *Formation: Compaction of rocks, gas & dust from the Solar System Cloud Palace *Location: In what is now the asteroid belt *Age: Approximately 5 billion years *Formation: Gas & magic collection *Destruction: The Glauxian troops attacked it 545 million years ago & destroyed the city Chaotian Eon *14 billion years ago: Death is born & the universe begins *10 billion years ago: Marlenia is born *9 billion years ago: Hades is born *8 billion years ago: Glaux is born *6 billion years ago: Solar System forms along with Cloud Palace *5.5 billion years ago: Hadean Palace is formed *5 billion years ago: The Glauxian War begins, rocks begin to collide to form the future Earth *4.65 billion years ago: Grimlon is born Precambrian Supereon Hadean Eon *4.6 billion years ago: The Earth forms *4.5 billion years ago: The Moon forms in the asteroid belt & is captured by the Earth's gravity *4.2 billion years ago: Battles begin to take place down on Earth *4 billion years ago: Groc is born, Earth's crust forms *3.95 billion years ago: Sia is born, water appears in the universe *3.9 billion years ago: Late Heavy Bombardment occurs, first water on Earth *3.85 billion years ago: Moon distances from the planet Archean Eon *3.8 billion years ago: Late Heavy Bombardment concludes, Marlenia makes first life on Earth *3.55 billion years ago: Mariena is born, oxygen begins to appear *3.5 billion years ago: Stromatolites made from cyanobacteria appear *3 billion years ago: Hadean Palace is destroyed Proterozoic Eon *1.5 billion years ago: Tectonic plate action from Groc & Hades' battles rearranges the islands on the watery Earth, oxygen levels continue to rise *1.1 billion years ago: The first supercontinent, Rodinia, forms *750 million years ago: Rodinia breaks up *650 million years ago: Grimlon withdraws troops from the Earth to protect Cloud Palace, volcanic activity begins & carbon dioxide levels fall from acid rain *560 million years ago: Earth's climate cools *558 million years ago: Snowball Earth begins, the war comes to a close *545 million years ago: Cloud Palace is destroyed *544 million years ago: Hades is execrated *543 million years ago: Snowball Earth ends, Glaux is execrated & the war ends Phanerozoic Eon Paleozoic Era Cambrian *542 million years ago: Cambrian Explosion, eukaryotic life appears on Earth. Ordovician *460 million years ago: Supercontinent Gondwana forms Silurian *400 million years ago: Marine life is continuing to evolve, Mariena begins to create ozone from extra oxygen Devonian *375 million years ago: Ozone layer covers the planet's atmosphere, life in the oceans begins to evolve to move out on land Pennsylvanian *300 million years ago: Siberia collides with Gondwana Permian *250 million years ago: Siberian Traps erupt, Permian Mass Extinction Mesozoic Era Triassic *245 million years ago: Gondwana breaks apart *230 million years ago: Dinosaurs first appear *220 million years ago: Planet finally heals from the Siberian Traps *205 million years ago: Supercontinent Pangaea forms Jurassic *200 million years ago: Dinosaurs continue to evolve. The dinosaur age enters the Age of the Giants *190 million years ago: Tectonic plates begin to shift again, Pangaea breaks apart *180 million years ago: Tethys Sea opens as Wokeseoia begins to shift away *145 million years ago: Atlantic Ocean opens, Tethys disappears Cretaceous *70 million years ago: Wokeseoia, Hammereosia & Mexico all separate *65 million years ago: Bolide impact, Cretaceous Mass Extinction Cenozoic Era Tertiary Paleocene *60 million years ago: Plates move again Eocene Ogliocene Miocene Pliocene Quaternary Pleistocene Holocene